ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Era (Trixmon)
The first episode of Trixmon. Summary Den Tennyson begins his Trixmon journey. Plot A young boy around the age 10 is running towards a building with the Omnitrix symbol on it. Boy, in head: Hi name's Den Tennyson. Age 10 and I'm ready to start my journey, I'm going to Prof. Azmuth's lab to get my first Trixmon. Den enter the building seeing a small gray amphibian that's bipedal with a green robe. Gray Frog: Hello Den, are you ready! Den: Yes Prof. Azmuth! Azmuth: Take one of these DNA capsules! (Shows 6 capsules.) The first one is a fire type Heatblast. Second is a water, WaterHazard. Next a grass Wildvine, following a bug Stinkfly. Fifth is an electric Shocksquatch and finally a Rock/Psychic Gravattack. Den: Isn't there a seventh one Professor? Azmuth: Yes. Someone already took Bloxx and normal type. Now which one I don't have all day! Den: Oh! Hmmm. (Den examines one each carefully and picks up the sixth one.) I choose Gravattack everyone says it's the strongest and is wise, loyal and patient! Azmuth then walks up to Den's right wrist and leaves behind a green, white and black watch. Azmuth: That is the Omnitrix to activate it press the faceplate, then a holographic wheel will pop up enter your capsule into the Omnitrix and everytime you select its hologram, Gravattack will emerge from the watch. Also an alien database that records your progress is programmed into the watch and has updates. Den nods and does the exact instructions Azmuth tells him and slams down the Gravattack hologram outside the lab, and a giant rock monster appears with black lines on his face with bumps on his head that has a giant smile with long arms, stumpy feet and a red core on his stomach. Gravattack: Grava-TTACK! Den: WOW! We're going to become best friends! Gravattack gives him a thumbs up. Den: Wow its true you guys are very wise! WHOA! (Gravattack's hands glow purple and Den floats because Gravattack is using its gravity powers.) This is fuuuuuunnnnn! (After Gravattack puts him down after noticing a meteor crashing from the sky. Gravattack quickly uses his gravity powers to move Den away and Gravattack absorbs the crash.) GRAVATTACK NOOOOO! He sees Gravattack has survived holding a new capsule. Den: Huh a new capsule! Impressive! (He enter the capsule into the wheel and a hologram appears he presses it down and a small baby humanoid with three horns black skin and white stars in its body.) A-a Legendary, Alien X!!!!!!!!! (The Omnitrix responds.) Omnitrix: An infant Alien X, the crash corrupted the Alien X's power causing it to revert to its infant state. The Alien X is not at its full power. Den: Whoa! The infant Alien X is floating motionless. To be continued in the next episode Characters Den Tennyson (first appearance) Professor Azmuth (first appearance) Trixmon Used/Seen in the Episode Gravattack (First Appearance) Infant Alien X (First Appearance) Mentioned Trixmon Heatblast WaterHazard Wildvine Stinkfly Shocksquatch Bloxx